


Inter Flammas Et Magicae (Between Flames and Magic)

by Anti_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family, Gen, Luce is alive doe, Tsuna ain't even BORN yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_One/pseuds/Anti_One
Summary: Harry always liked the idea of a family. No, not the ones who would shove him into cupboards and starve and bully him. He wanted a family where both them and himself can be happy. (In which Flames were real and Truths were lies. In which things weren't quite what they seemed and Harry was a very lucky kid.)





	1. Burning

The pain was unbearable. He could feel the venom as it flowed in his veins searing everything in its path. He couldn't even scream. It slowly, agonisingly crawled throughout his twelve-year-old body.

The tooth was still embedded in his arm, so with great effort, he sat up and gripped the part he could reach. He tried not to focus too much on the blood that was slowly trickling out of the limb. Or the venom that slowly ate through it.

With a great tug, he ripped the Basilisk tooth out with a _squelch._ The excess blood attached to it sprayed out to splatter on the ground in front of him. It almost looked beautiful in a rather dark way. The blood in the leftover wound flew faster in small gushes, painting his arm red.

Tom was still talking, taunting him of how the _Mighty Harry Potter_ had fallen. He didn't pay much mind to what he was saying, choosing to focus on staying awake and not passing out from the pain.

Something black at the corner of his eye caught his attention.

It was the Diary.

_He had to destroy it._

It was powering Tom. Making him slowly more, _real_. No longer a memory. And it was draining Ginny's life. Slowly killing her. He had to destroy it. If not for him then for Ron's sister. He knew he wouldn't last long.

Slowly, while Tom had looked away to look at the Basilisk that lay dead, he crawled toward the cursed book. Each movement was like being stabbed by knives.

_Just a little further…_

He reached it just as Tom turned around. The memory's eyes widened. He jumped towards where Harry sat with fang in hand.

" _NO!"_

Harry stabbed the diary with a grunt and Tom screamed within an inch of Harry.

Once. Ink splattered his hands.

Twice. The edges of his vision were turning black.

Three times, he stabbed it.

With a scream, Tom exploded in angry flames. He was no more. The only thing left was a Diary covered in black-red ink and the steaming venom from the Basilisk fang.

Harry sank back to the ground, eyes looking to Ginny to see if she was okay. Colour was returning to her face and she was breathing normally.

_That's good…_

A warble was heard. Weakly, he turned his head to look at the source. Standing there looking mournful was Fawkes. He smiled.

"Hullo Fawkes…"

The Phoenix cooed mournfully as it hopped forward. Weakly, he raised his hand, softly patting Fawkes on the beak.

"Sorry Fawkes. It seems like I won't make it…" The Bird began to cry. With a hiss it impacted with the hole in his arm and slowly, far too slowly, it began to heal. Skin knitting back together leaving a puckered scar behind. It was too _slow._ A tear slid down Harry's face.

"It won't work Fawkes. It's too late for me." He smiled again. "You did a wonderful job." He could feel the burning spreading out through his body. Taking its time before it reached his heart.

He moved his head to look at the red-headed girl again.

"Do you think you could take care of her?" He looked at Fawkes again. "Bring her to the healer?" His voice croaked, as he struggled to stay awake.

"She'll need it after the experience."

It sang a short note, an acknowledgement, but a refusal to leave Harry to die. The wound closed with a small hiss, the venom counteracting with the Phoenix's tears. Fawkes turned, seeming to sense where the rest of the poison was. With another small hop, it bent over Harry's eyes crying big drops as it went.

* * *

Fawkes continued his work, so intent on saving this childe, who had worked so hard to save a stranger. This child who wanted nothing to do with the scary things, but would still brave it to save his friends. To defend his only home.

He knew what the Scarred One had gone through. The life he lived. And he hated that he couldn't do anything about it. His Friend had forbidden him. Refused to believe the hardships that no child should _ever_ go through had happened.

When he first saw the child, he had noticed the angry spirit that screamed from its prison. He couldn't do anything about it, his Friend-Not-Friend having told him not to. He had agreed if only because he thought his Friend-Not-Friend would do anything. But he did nothing. Not-Friend had sent away the Scarred One to the Mean-Ones and Spoiled-Child.

Fawkes himself could not do anything. Had he tried he was sure Not-Friend would have done something with Evermore's Wand. Then he would never be able to at the very least watch over Scarred One. And so the moment the Scarred one entered in Hogwarts embrace he watched.

He watched as he warred through school and the Dark Knights workings. He worried as he braved the traps and Hell's pup. He had almost interfered as Scarred One went against the main source of the angry spirit. Of the Teacher-Not-Teacher. He watched as the days continued on through another Days-Of-Heat and towards where he was ridiculed and feared for being Slytherin's Prince.

 _(It was true, yes, but for a different reason. Slytherin would have truly_ never _done this to poor King.)_

But now he had his chance. He couldn't do anything against it, but the King's Poison could. All he had to do was make sure Warrior-Child didn't die.

* * *

Harry couldn't talk anymore. Everything _hurt._ His vision was getting even more blurry.

A scream was heard and his forehead _burned._

Harry James Potter _exploded_ in flames.

The immortal creature continued to cry.

_**Letthecountdownbegin** _

It happened within minutes.

_1_

He felt it. A warmth the likes he never felt before. A burning flame that was his combining with the _warmhomewelcomehellowelcomewarmHOME._

_2_

The pacifier shattered and reformed, turning into Rock. The infant curse was gone.

(Elsewhere a man wearing a green kimono, glasses and messy hair, eating ramen, snapped his head up. He smiled.

_Finally._

_It's been long enough.)_

_3_

He was _consumed._ Bursts of yellow flame sparked around him. Surrounding him as it danced happily, over the bond that had formed. A bond that formed with a Sky. Tears filled his eyes as he struggled to contain the joy he felt.

He was finally _home._

_**Theyalwaysburnbrightestfree** _

Something was going to happen. He didn't know what but his Instinct told him that it would involve Reborn. That he should be prepared for something. It wasn't bad, that much he knew. He only knew to be prepared.

What he wasn't expecting was for Reborn to burst up in flames almost burning everything but the pacifier to ashes. It had turned to stone instead.

_He was told by Reborn, after everything that had happened, that the hitman's Sun flames were so strong that it could easily overpower someone without direction. If he let it go._

_And because of that, it was too strong for all the Sky's in the world._

_Until now._

_**Brightandburningthestrongestyetweakest** _

They felt it. A crack in the curse that shattered it. It was over! Their flame washed over them as they basked in its power. It had been so long.

They sensed it then. Something they never thought they'd be able to feel again.

They found their Sky.

They smiled. A true happy smile. Instantly the Flames disappeared, control finally in their hands. It was time to go searching. They left, leaving a stone pacifier on the ground of the Varia base.

"I'm not letting you go again."

_**HahaThey'reformingandbreakingandfinding** _

He almost tripped on top of Lal when the curse broke. They had been on their way to the training grounds on Mafia land. He had been pestering her, and she was punching him.

It burst with a great _snap._ And their Flame overflowed, sending everyone in the vicinity to fall asleep except them. The pacifier around their neck fell to the ground, stone. Shocked eyes turned to face each other as they registered what happened.

"D-did that just happen, Kora?"

A grim smile.

"Do you think-?"

They nodded. With that, they went their ways to find out what the hell just happened. Leaving the snoring men on the ground.

_**What'snext?what'snext?thehurricanesjustbegun** _

He had been lucky, really. It was a good thing he wasn't near any of the more, _flame-sensitive_ experiments. He had finally thought to take a break and walk around the area outside. His companion had gone off hunting, searching for ways to entertain itself.

He himself had decided to simply look around for a few minutes then go back inside to continue his latest project. It was another theory to test out that he just might be able to get some headway into the Curse.

He would realise that he didn't really need to anymore.

* * *

Far off in Bogor, Indonesia, people would speak of a mysterious lightning storm suddenly appearing above the Volcano. Thunderstorms were common. What got the people whispering was that it was an oddly coloured _green._

When investigated they would find a torn up area that was burned from the lightning. An oddly shaped rock was found in the middle of the clearing.

No one knows of the cause.

_**StrongestwhentogetherwithaSky** _

In China, a building that was suspected of holding the Triads, went down in burning red flames.

_**Flamesofcolorofundyingwillburnstrong** _

In Italy, the Carcassa Famiglia known for drug trafficking and other bad activities and not particularly been liked by other famiglias had disappeared in one night. The only evidence was a pile of ashes and a few spots of blood.

_**Onemoreonemoreonemoreonemoreonem-** _

She had almost lost hope. Had simply been waiting for her death. Her heart was heavy with she would do to her unborn child. Until today.

She had seen it crack, out of the corner of her eye, she Saw. What she Saw, she Spoke.

_**The Curse will be broken by the strength of the Sky.** _

_**The Dark soul inside shall linger and ail.** _

_**Where Magic will shackle, Flame shall prevail.** _

_**The Curse shall be broken by the strength of the Sky** _

_**When all unite and the Scar revealed** _

_**May the Sun guide, May the Mists protect** _

_**May the Rains roar, May the Clouds grow** _

_**May the Storms anger, May the Lightning strike** _

_**From Magic and Death to Flames and Life** _

_**When all unite and the Scar revealed** _

_**May the Sky Live** _

And she cried tears of joy as the pacifier around her neck _crumbled._

_They found their Sky._

She thanked whatever gods there was for this gift of the new young Sky.

Her own Guardians, the ones she had long before the Event that started it all. Her Elements. They felt it. And they burst into her room, worried for her tears and yet exhilarated.

Their Sky was free!

She turned to smile at them, happy and gentle, no longer holding a heavy burden. Slowly, she composed herself, so she can think clearly.

With a breath, she said, "We must find the one who helped us."

She looked at each of her Guardians, who immediately stood to attention. Her smile disappeared.

"He needs our help."

And her Flames _Grew._

_**...** _

_**TheFightsjustbegun** _

Chapter 1: End


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil' interlude I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for commenting y'all made me happy.
> 
> I'm making as I go so please if you want something added please suggest it and I will think on it. This here is probably not what you're all expecting but eh. Sorry.
> 
> Looking for a beta(not really trying)
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> This is Unbetaed

 

* * *

_Excerpts from The Many Creatures of Magical Legend and Their Powers-Author Unknown_

_The Phoenix_

_An Immortal bird-like creature that lives through the process of Rebirth (see: Immortality Differences)with tears that are rumoured to heal and bring life. Said to be only twelve known Phoenixes in the world._

_Their appearance varies with various colours as is associated with their flames. Their flames are used for both offence and defence. It is also a sign of a type of magical transportation that only they know. When bonded with a Witch or Wizard their flames cannot hurt them. The most famous Phoenix known currently is Albus Dumbledore's very own, named Fawkes. (See: Current Legends)_

_A Phoenixes tears are said to heal almost any physical wound and are the only one in the world that can counteract a Basilisks venom. There are many theories that say how it is done, but the most fairly certain one is that it can only heal that of physical or magical wounds and nothing of mentality or spiritually._

_{...}_

_The Basilisk_

_The king of snakes known to reach 50 ft. Lengthwise and weigh 600 Ib, but it is possible to grow larger the older they are. With eyes that can kill instantly and the deadliest venom in the world, the Basilisk is a rated six-star danger, higher than even Dementors. (see: Pg.205 for more details)_

_Born from a chicken egg and under a toad for xxx amount of days they hatch much like a normal snake does. Its eyes are said to kill instantly unless seen through a reflection. In that case, it will cause petrifaction a process that leaves a witch/wizard as alive but stone. (See: Remedies) It's Venom, once injected into the victim is noted to cause extreme pain to the bloodstream and nerves. Some say it even deteriorates that of their Magic and Soul._

_When tested with Phoenix tears the poison had avoided the tears similar to that of oil and water. Application of Phoenix tears must be quick to neutralise the Venom or the 'sentience' of the venom will gain enough control to avoid the tears. (See: Remedies)_

_{...}_

* * *

He was slow to wake. Everything _ached._ The first thing he smelled was blood and…was something burning? He heard the slow _drip, drip_ of water as it hit cold stone. And slowly he opened his eyes, blinking at the darkness.

"Where…?" He muttered, voice hoarse.

Slowly he sat up crinkling his nose at the drying blood on his arms. Blood? He looked again. Yup, that was blood.

And the memories came back with all the subtlety of a rampant bull in a china shop. He grabbed lightly at his head, a small migraine growing at the sudden memories and then some. He ignored the dried, from what he guessed, also blood on his face as he massaged gently at his temples and breathed gently to ease said headache. Honestly part of it's probably from the basilisk venom and- his eyes widened as he remembered something, or rather some _one._

_Ginny!_

Quickly, he whipped around, searching in what he now recognised as the Chamber Of Secrets. Looking. Dead giant snake. Gryffindors sword. Sorting hat. Burnt diary -that's where the smell came from.-

No Ginny.

_Was she taken? Is-is she-!?_

He was so worried that he almost jumped a foot in the air when he heard a voice in his head.

_"Calm yourself, Warrior-Sky."_

A giant ball of fire-oddly enough it didn't burn.- formed on his lap. The fire dispersed leaving behind a familiar creature.

"Fawkes! You're okay!" He hugged the bird rather awkwardly, not wanting to put blood on the immortal creature. Sitting back he stared at the bird, awed by how the fire-creature looked. No matter how many times he looked, Fawkes was always a beautiful bird.

_"I thank you Young-Sky, for the compliment."_

Eyes widened again.

"Y-you can talk!?"

The bird tilted their head to look at him. Harry could almost feel the judging look. Blood rushed to his face.

 _"I cannot talk, as you can see."_ -Fawkes shuffled a few feathers, shifting their weight to a more comfortable level on his legs. For a big bird, he was surprisingly lightweight.- _" I am speaking through your mind."_

"Oh."

Bright, flickering, green stared into black, wise ones.

"Is Ginny okay? And Ron?" He almost forgot that he left him in the tunnel.

Amusement seemed to radiate off of the bird at Harry's worry.

_"She is fine. I brought her to Caretaker, along with Fire-head."_

Harry furrowed his brows.

"Caretaker…?" Fire-head was probably Ron with his red hair.

_"Hatchlings call her Madam Pomfrey."_

"Oh!"

He looked down, relaxing a bit more now with the knowledge that they were both okay.

"That's good…"

Fawkes studied him a bit more.

_"What of yourself Sky?"_

Harry lifted confused eyes at the bird, ignoring the strange nickname for now. Then he glanced at himself noticing the blood once again.

"Oh…" He breathed. His hands clenched, scraping some blood off the ground with his nails. He ignored it.

Harry squeezed his eyes a little trying not to cry. He had almost _died. Again._ Once was enough for him but to have it happen _twice?_ He was really starting to doubt what Hagrid had said about it being the safest place to be aside from Gringotts.

"You saved my life _again_ , Fawkes…" He hugged the bird again. "Thank you."

He sat back on the cold stone ignoring the drying sticky blood on the floor. It was his own so he didn't particularly care. The bird shifted, flapping his wings a little as they balanced on Harry's legs.

"So now what?" He looked around the chamber as if waiting for something. Fawkes didn't take him to Madam Pomfrey so that must mean something needed to happen right? Fawkes was a Phoenix so he was like one of the oldest things in the world and must be very wise. There must be a reason he didn't take Harry along with Ginny and Ron to the infirmary too.

 _"I must tell you something."_ The bird shifted again and hopped off of the young wizard's legs only to toddle closer to Harry's arm. The same one that the fang had gone through. Harry tried not to remember the painful experience.

The wound now seemed to be fully healed. All that was left was a puckered sort of scar on both sides of the arm. One was smaller than the other, indicating which side the basilisk fang entered. Dark veiny stuff trailed from both scars in spider web-like form. Harry grimaced.

"That looks worse than the one on my head." And it did. His famous scar was more prone to looking like a swollen bloody mess and that happened only during certain times. The last time _that_ had happened was because of a certain Quirrelmort. He still had nightmares from that honestly.

Come to think of it his scar hurt around the diary too, when he didn't know Tom was Voldemort or rather a bad memory of said Dark Lord.

Fawkes pushed gently at the basilisk scar with his beak, examining it presumably to make sure it still wasn't hurting.

 _"King's Poison should be blocked, so you should hold no fear of dying Scarred One."_ He examined it closer than seemed to nod in satisfaction.

"King's-?"Harry asked.

Fawkes turned towards the big basilisk, with a sad note that seemed to plummet the mood almost as fast as the poison was supposed to be.

 _"King's."_ He repeated mournfully.

Harry stared at the Snake _(Yes it warranted a capitalization. A basilisk was not an ordinary snake.)_ in wonder. Hesitantly, he asked.

"You knew it?"

 _"I knew_ King," Fawkes replied and corrected. _"The Corrupted Spirit had poisoned his mind. A poison he was not immune to."_ The immortal shook his head as if to rid it of sad memories, warbling out a few cheery notes to lighten the tension and sorrow in the air.

Harry thought back to the crazed hisses he heard while listening through the wall and while he was battling King. Any pleading he said towards the snake in his own parseltongue was not paid any attention. He had thought it was something to do with Tom controlling it but now he wondered…

"Corrupted Spirit?"

 _"The leather-papers."_ He nudged his beak towards the still, slightly steaming, diary. Harry's eyes widened again.

_"It was not a memory that you fought but a spirit. Or part of it at the very least."_

"Wait so Ginny was being possessed by a spirit?" Panicked Green, still flickering eyes turned upwards where he guessed the infirmary was. "Isn't that, like, _really_ bad!?" He didn't notice the small flame that flickered to life on his forehead for a few brief seconds then faded. Fawkes watched silently.

_(He has not bonded with the female Fire-head. Good. His own Sky-Elements shall protect him along with his friends.)_

Fawkes spoke up cutting through his worried thoughts. _"She will be fine. I have made sure of that. Any residue leftover I have purged with my flame."_

Harry relaxed again. Sighing he flopped backwards, ignoring the cold stone. The action started Fawkes into hopping a bit back so as not to get squashed.

"Okay then…" He frowned, turned to look at Fawkes who had shuffled closer to the twelve-year old's face, warming Harry in the process with the bird's natural heat.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked.

Fawkes stilled. And then proceeded to give the most intense staring contest with Harry. He felt like he was under a microscope.

_"What I will tell you, you must never tell anyone but your friends and your Sky-Elements."_

Harry stared right back. He nodded, slowly absorbing what Fawkes said and deciding to ask later on what Sky-Elements were.

Fawkes seemingly satisfied with what he said backed up a bit. He still kept eye contact but it seemed less staring-into-your-soul and more seriousness.

_"Soon your Sky-Elements will come. Do not tell Not-Friend."_

"Not-Friend?"

_"Albus Dumbledore."_

Harry sucked in a breath. Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster of Hogwarts He only met the old wizard a few times.

Once, in the mirror of Erised/Desire-whatever incident. Another was after the whole traps-and-Quirrelmort thing in the infirmary. The latest was when he first saw Fawkes. He had quite literally tripped over the petrified body of the next victim by King, (Justin or something) and Professor McGonagall had brought him to the Headmaster's office.

He didn't get much of an impression that the headmaster was a bad man. Just an eccentric old man that had, maybe a screw or two loose and lot of burden on his shoulders. _(He saw a lot of things. Even things that many don't intend for him to see.)_

So-

"Why?"

The immortal bird shook his head, the feathers on his head raising in a faux flame. Still very pretty.

 _"I cannot tell you everything. I must break the bond I have with Not-Friend first."_ A mournful note echoes from Fawkes. _"He is not like he was in the past."_

"Most people usually aren't like they were in the past." Black eyes met Fiery green. Fawkes bowed his head.

_"My apologies Young-Sky."_

Harry huffed a little but let it go. Now wasn't the time. He would believe Fawkes for now. What he said was a bit worrying, though.

"How are you gonna break the bond? Will it hurt you? Will it hurt the headmaster?" As much as he didn't trust the headmaster now, he didn't want to hurt him.

Fawkes shook his head again. _"Neither of us will be hurt in the process."_ He paused. _"Although…"_

Harry sat up.

"What? What's wrong?"

 _"The after effects may leave me...vulnerable."_ The fire-bird shifted a bit. _"When we break our bonds with our Friend, we revert back to egg form for a certain period of time as punishment from Lady Magic. How long that lasts depends on our reasons and its credibility."_

He turned to look up at the ceiling, counting how long they had until someone started to worry about their whereabouts.

 _"If you do not mind...could you watch over my egg once I break the bond?"_ He didn't mention the fact that he might bond with the one who took care of him. 

Harry's eyes flashed a bright green as they narrowed. Determined, he nodded. He didn't know much of what was going on but he could understand when something was serious. Talking bird or not. "I'll make sure no one touches you."

Fawkes nodded. _"Thank you, Warrior-Sky."_ Harry looked down again, nervous and a little embarrassed. Peeking from beneath his dirty _(blood, it wasn't just dirty.)_ hair he asked,

"Um. Why do you call me things like that? Warrior Sky? Young Sky?"

The bird blinked slowly at Harry. Then almost amusingly they tilted their head. He swore that the bird would have smiled had he had the right parts. Slowly ever so slowly he leant his long neck forward until his beak almost touched Harry's forehead. Harry was almost cross-eyed at the action.

 _"I call you Sky for your Sky-Element."_ Flames flickered to life between the two magicals. Both flames and _Flames_ intertwined. _"I call you Warrior for your strength."_ And both bird and human were surrounded by fire.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Man, I've been feeling really lethargic these days… Anyways I'm surprised at the amount of people following this and a little sad but eh. I actually wasn't planning on continuing this until I was a little further ahead on my other stories but y'all are so enthusiastic. It was kinda cute actually. *bows* Thanks for the motivation. Here's a special long one to Everyone (To me it's long hush.)
> 
> See y'all next Chappy. I don't know when that'll happen. Anyways. I'm glad y'all like it.
> 
> Toodles and Review and all that. *Yawn* I'm gonna go take a nap…
> 
> (…)
> 
> (Stupid Creator and their bad time management skills…I'm talking next time.)


	3. Of Stories and-

A bright ball of fire formed on one of the many beds in the infirmary of one Madam Pomfrey.

The very same witch who was already inside attending to both Miss and Mister Weasley along with all the petrified students, had startled, almost dropping the calming draught in her hand. Quickly, she walked forward already knowing it was probably the same Pheonix _(Namely, Fawkes.)_ that brought in both Weasleys and was bringing in H-mister Potter now. With a small burst, the flames dispersed, leaving a very wide-eyed Harry Potter on the bed, along with the Sorting hat and a sword. The bird was nowhere to be seen. She did not notice the egg cradled in Harry's hands, hidden in his cloak that he still had.

Ronald and Ginevra, having long gone to sleep through means of a dreamless sleep potion, didn't notice a thing. Don't even mention the petrified students.

Silently, she handed a slowly blinking Harry the potion that was in her hands, while pulling out her wand to check on the boy's health. He took it, then looked at her, still in slight shock, but with a question in his eyes.

"A calming draught, Harry." She huffed impatiently. Her eyes softened. "It will help with the shock, and from there you will explain what happened."

First time travellers with a phoenix were always rather disorienting and often times worse than first-time port keyers. "Headmaster Dumbledore is on his way, along with The Weasley family."

He drank it without complaint, already used to the many potions he's taken over the past two years and relaxed finally after the shock of Phoenix magical transportation.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked. Even from Fawkes assurances, he still wanted to make sure.

She chuckled a little at his expected question _(Always worried for others more than himself.)_ then answered, "Mister and Miss Weasley are currently sleeping in the beds near the end of the infirmary." Knowing that wasn't all he was asking, she continued. "The Mandrake Restorative Draught should almost be done in two weeks. No one has died, Harry."

He looked over to the left, wanting to see for himself. He was at the end of the infirmary farthest from the door, so it was easy to look over everyone. Seeing both Ron, _(snoring away)_ Ginny, and everyone else _(Hermione was still here, a determined but wide-eyed look on her face)_ still there and _(technically)_ alive had him relaxing even more. _(The potion could only do so much.)_

Satisfied with how Harry was, Madam Pomfrey turned to look at the results of Harry's health that appeared on conjured parchment. She gasped, almost dropping her wand. Harry turned curious eyes on the motherly matron as she quickly read through the rest of his results, the calming draught relaxing his mind and making things a little bit slow. She frantically brought her wand back up and proceeded to shoot a series of spells at Harry, sending shivers down his back as the familiar magic washed over him.

"What's wrong Aunt Poppy?" He asked, head tilted in a questioning _(cute, but now was not the time for that.)_ way. Having gotten used to the name for several months of the child visiting, she didn't react.

She raised a hand asking for silence until she finished, eyes wide with worry and furrowed concentration, as she continued to read what the spells gave her. It looked almost comical if she didn't seem so serious. Turning to Harry she opened her mouth, to tell him what she read.

"Harry, I-"

The door slammed open, and in streamed Albus Dumbledore and the whole Weasley family. Blank-faced and Hopeful Happiness respectively shown on their faces.

Molly Weasley ran for the closest child that was awake-Only Harry really-and proceeded to hug the life out of him. He squeaked a little. The rest of the Weasley family ( _Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, and two others he didn't recognise but wow they were_ tall _.)_ trickled in from behind her the seemingly oldest of the brothers grinning slightly at his rather silent agony. All of them held worry in their eyes. It was kinda hard to not to notice their repeated glancing towards both of the younger Weasleys. They themselves were sleeping soundly, unaware of the commotion.

His shoulder felt wet.

"M-Mrs Weasley?"

She hiccuped. Harry froze. She pulled back from the hug with tears on her face. The sadness instantly transferred to distraught anger.

"Harry James Potter! What were you thinking!" She shook his shoulders with every word she said. "You could have been killed! Or worse, hurt!" He was getting rather dizzy, even with the potion. Two pairs of hands grabbed him from behind and rescued him from the worried mother's hands.

"Dear mother,-"

"-we know you love-"

"-him very much but,-"

"-he'll never be able to speak-"

" **-if you keep shaking the poor child."**

Harry blinked.

"Oh," Harry said. He looked to the left. "Fred."And the right. "George." Grinning at him were the Weasley twins. They were wearing the Hogwarts school robes so they must've had time to change before either Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster had gotten them.

_(They also had bloodshot eyes with bags included, but he wasn't gonna mention that. He wonders why they hid it under Hiding Skin.)_

Two pairs of arms wrapped around him.

"Little brother-"

"-You scared us half to death."

" **Do warn us next time will you?"** Their voices, though teasing, held every bit of desperation and worry for him. His eyes flashed, unnoticed by anyone but by one Severus Snape who had slid in earlier. No one had noticed. He stayed silent.

"Sorry." He buried his face into their shoulders. They hugged a little while longer until a polite cough had them looking up. It was the headmaster.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled,( _It doesn't look as strong as Harry saw at the feast.)_ small relief in them. "Well my boy, now that we know everyone is safe and sound," He lifted his wand out of his sleeve and conjured extra chairs so everyone could sit down. Sitting down himself, he continued. "Perhaps you could explain what happened?"

' _Soon your Sky-Elements will come. Do not tell Not-Friend.'_

Fawkes words echoed in his head. He tensed. The twins feeling the action looked questioningly at him, and he shook his head subtly. They nodded and let go, only to sit on either side of him. The egg in his hand pulsed. Silent support. He appreciated it.

And so, he talked.

He talked about the diary and how Ginny was involved in it. He talked of how he first saw it in myrtle's bathroom flooded and a little wet. How he wrote in it thinking it was just another book for notes. Watched how the ink was absorbed and used to _talk_ to him. How he introduced himself as Tom Riddle, of telling him who was the person behind the 'monster of the Chamber of Secrets.' Of how the diary got stolen again and his eavesdropping on the teachers when Ginny disappeared. How he had figured out where the Chamber was and bringing Lockhart with them. He told of the backfired memory charm by Ron's stolen, broken wand. Of the tunnel collapsing and Harry moving forward.

Harry had noticed that Professor Snape had entered the room before he had started speaking, ( _probably to restock the potions or to report on how the Mandrake potion was going._ ) but stayed in the shadows. He gave a cursory glance in the hook-nosed man's direction but had returned back to his story. None noticed the older wizard nor his expression of shock.

He talked of seeing a near-dead Ginny and of seeing Tom Riddle in physical form. He told of how terrified he was when the basilisk came out. ( _He almost slipped and called him King_ ). He told of how Tom Riddle was really Voldemort. He told of the Sorting hat's role and the sword used to kill said basilisk.

Finally, he spoke of the fang in his arm and of him stabbing the diary ending Tom Riddle's short reign.

Everyone was pale. Even Dumbledore was quiet as Harry continued to talk, silent intakes of breath being the only sign that he was listening, and with no sign of the twinkle in his eyes.

When asked of how he survived, he spun a tale of how Fawkes's tears had managed to save him, stopping the venom and healing the wound. Madam Pomfrey had given a look at him for that.

"-And then he brought me here, after bringing Ginny and Ron first." His throat was dry. A cup of water appeared on the end-table next to him. He grabbed it, mindful of the hidden ( _warm)_ egg in his other hand, murmuring his thanks to the house-elves.

Taking a sip and looking around he asked, a bit confused.

"Where's Professor Lockhart?"

Pomfrey snorted. When everyone looked at her, she answered: "Sent him to St. Mungo's. Poor man couldn't even remember his own name. I could not do anything for him here."

She shook her head muttering about 'bad choices'.

The room stayed silent as they absorbed what Harry had said. Fred and George both had their arms around Harry again. All the male Weasleys (besides the twins.) were comforting their mum as she had fainted when Voldemort was mentioned. She had woken up almost immediately afterwards with 'rennervate'. Then she just broke down sobbing.

Harry started as he was pulled into a hug again by the Weasley mum. Fred grabbed the glass he was holding before it could fall.

"Thank you, Harry," She sobbed. "For saving my baby girl." The rest of the Weasleys behind her gave either nods or smiles at him in gratitude. He blushed but stayed silent. He didn't know how to answer to that. Even after two years he still didn't know how to handle all the gratitude from both wizards and witches. It was weird enough with all the attention, especially after living with the Dursleys.

The sound of rustling cloth interrupted his musings. Mrs Weasley let go to sit in the chair again. He looked up to see Dumbledore had leant over to pick up the sword. Huh. Fawkes must have picked it up. Light blue eyes flickered to look at Harry.

"May I?" He asked. Harry nodded. The headmaster slowly picked it up, mindful of the still bloody blade. Everyone watched as he studied the handle and the faint carvings that were on the side of the blade. He paused as he read what it said. Harry knew what he was going to ask next.

"Harry…" He looked up again at the dark haired child. "Do you know who this sword belongs to?"

"Yes." He replied. "It's Godric Gryffindor's sword isn't it?"

"Not only that," He paused as a few gasped. "But this sword is made out of goblin metal." He lifted the sword higher the dried blood on it dulling its look. Yet it still looked as -what's the word? Majestic? Scary?- pretty as ever. "When you stabbed the basilisk you had stabbed it's venom sac. And goblin metal is known for absorbing the blood -and poison in this case- of their enemies. You may have created possibly the deadliest sword known, my boy."

Harry tilted his head. "How do you know?"

The elderly Headmaster chuckled and strokes his beard with one hand while gently placing the sword on the bed, keeping the blade away from the others. "I know many things, my boy."

A big yawn from Harry interrupted any continued conversation and prompted the twins to follow suit.

The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes returned if slightly dimmed. He looked out the window noting how the sun was gone and the moon was already creeping up. "I dare say that many of us shall need the rest. Today has been a long burdensome day."

Both Harry and the twins had protested but another yawn had stopped them in their tracks.

Small chuckling from both the tall Weasley's ( _Bill and Charlie right?_ ) had them all relaxing a bit. With small grumbles the Weasleys and Headmaster departed, saying goodnight to Harry. Dumbledore lingered behind a bit.

Once the ginger family was out of earshot he turned to look at the boy-who-survived. They stared at each other for a few more seconds. Madam Pomfrey had gone into her office to go and fetch a sleeping potion for Harry. Professor Snape had followed her.

Quietly, almost a whisper, he spoke.

"You will take care of him for me will you?"

Gobsmacked, Harry's eyes widened and tightened slightly more onto the egg. The Headmaster shook his head.

"I will not take him back. Although I do not know why, I know he has good reason to choose you." He turned away, the doors opening slightly again.

"When he has come back, please tell him-" He paused."-I am sorry."

And the old wizard was gone, the doors closing shut silently behind him.

Harry stared after him. Slightly in shock and slightly sad.

Albus Dumbledore looked so tired...

The egg pulsed silently, to an unknown heartbeat.


	4. Stalling Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEEEEEE-  
> Enjoy!

"So...You're telling us that Magic is real?"

A hooded head nodded.

"Yes."

Silence.

"I say we believe them, Kora!"

Glasses glinted in the light of the lamp as it was pushed up. "I'd say. They don't give away information for free unless it was of extreme importance."

"And I am telling you this because this involves our Sky."

Silence.

"What does our Sky have to do with this." ( _And are they in danger?_ ) The question went unsaid by the female Rain.

They sighed.

"I've been doing some digging and from what I gleaned, our Sky is a wizard."

Everyone silently absorbed what their Mist user said. All of the Arcobaleno were here, at Boscolo Exedra Roma Hotel in Italy in the best suite they could offer. All of them had their curse broken. (Yes, Verde confirmed it. It wasn't a cruel joke, it was truly _gone._ ) It was a rather disorienting experience. Almost as soon as the pacifier broke, all of them started to have sudden growths and, of course with the growths came pain.

Suffice to say, everyone was irritated. (Except for Luce, who was quietly smiling in a corner of the room they were in. She knew but she couldn't say anything.) Now they were almost back to their physical (before the curse) age.

"Wait." Everyone turned to the Cloud (ex) Arcobaleno in the corner. Being the youngest he didn't have such a hard time when growing, so he was the least irritated at the moment. They were rather surprised at how quiet he was, considering how exuberant he usually is. And the look on his face? It was one that only showed up when he was _really_ serious.

"Does that mean we have to tell them _everything?_ " The Sun (ex) Arcobaleno raised an eyebrow, while Viper nodded their head.

"You knew about this Skull?" He spoke accusingly, a small bite to his tone. The strongest Cloud flinched but held his ground.

"Yes. I _know_ because I'm a squib." That had the Hitman pause.

"A squib is someone who is magickal, but cannot use a wand," Mammon explained.

"What about you, kora?"

Viper sighed.

"I myself am a special case." They stood up, rummaging in their coat. Slowly they drew out a stick ( _Is that a wand?_ ) and proceeded to wave it at the table in the middle of the room.

It changed into a frog. A perfect replica of the Animal partner on their head. With their free hand, they brought their Flame to being on it. A flickering Indigo ( _free and not bound and ever in their control_ ) that took a flame-like quality appeared on it.

"Most magickal are not able to use both their Flames and Magick. The Flames interfere with that of the Magick in our bodies were any other average wizard Active, leaving us not able to use any Magick." They gestured to Skull.

"He was a squib much before becoming Flame-active and will still be one were he to lose his Flames somehow." Skull twitched but stayed silent.

"I am one of the few who can do both without any interference on both ends."

Skull interrupted. "And that means our Sky can do it too."

Another minute of silence. It was surprisingly, ( _or not. He always was very protective.)_ the Storm that broke it.

"How do you know this?" His face was blank, holding nothing and not even giving a hint to what he might be feeling. ( _Small suspicion, tense, and curiosity rolled into one._ )

All Guardians could feel the bond they had with their Sky and each other. But it only told them of their Sky's feelings ( _Tired and Wary._ ) and a vague sense of where they were. ( _Northeast? Scotland?_ ) Nothing about whether they were magickal. And that was another thing. Their Sky.

All of them had no idea as to _who_ their Sky was. Everyone had confirmed that all of them had connected with a Sky at the very same time the curse broke. When they all checked said bond, all of them had realised they were connected to the _same_ Sky. ( _They felt both their Sky's feelings and of the ones they knew-and-fought-and-worked-together with since the very beginning._ )

( _In all honesty, they were grateful for the outcome._

 _Not that they would ever admit it, though._ )

But that didn't tell them a lick of just who it was that had (Probably) broke the curse at the same time of Harmonising with them. The fact that they Harmonised without even knowing the person was a miracle in it of itself.

Skull scratched the back of his head. "...Only those with Magick can feel it. Or at least that's what we think."

"That's what you _think?_ "

The Mist added, "Of us, those who can use both Flames and Magick, there are only around thirty of us _known_. And even then, we don't get into much contact with the ones we _do_ know."

_Not since the curse._

_It always seems to be the cause of everything isn't it?_

A clap interrupted everyone from their thoughts, drawing their attention to the only Sky in the room. Luce's eyes held a sadness for them. While she was a part of the arcobaleno she wasn't truly their Sky. She had told them as such from the very beginning.

And while they were still a bit ruffled from her not telling them about the curse, they had come when she called them for the meeting that was currently going on now. ( _She had stayed when she didn't need to. Stayed and suffered a curse similar to theirs all while growing a new life inside her. She was not their Sky, but she was Family nonetheless._ )

Luce smiled. "Please, tell us more about your world."

And so they did. They told them everything they knew. They even talked of the many wizarding wars. Both Mammon and Skull themselves hadn't participated in the most recent one, considering they weren't even _in_ the UK at the time. But news had spread fast and although everyone had a small dislike for Britain's backwards times they had a healthy respect for the powerful witches or wizards that came from them.

Mammon had gone out to get drinks for everyone (Not before charging them to heaven and back.) leaving Skull to explain what they knew of the newest war and the ending of Voldemort's reign and the boy-who-lived. He knew the most about it.

**Isn'titsofrustratingtoseethemhitthemarksoclose?**

* * *

A while after the Cloud had stopped talking, the male Rain spoke up. "What does it feel like, kora?"

Skull blinked.

"What does the Magick feel like in the bond?" Colonello nodded. The purple haired man sat back, leaning the chair he was in onto its back two legs. Pondering how exactly how to describe it.

"It's…." He flailed his hands around. "It's a feeling similar like our Flames. Sentient."

Everyone waited for him to continue. The Cloud continued to wave his hands in unexplainable confusion.

An ominous click echoed as Reborn turned the safety off.

"...Why are you asking me!? Ask Viper instead!"

"They would charge us if we asked." Verde deadpanned. Skull turned away muttering. ' _Of course, they would….'_ He sighed.

"I-It's different for each one. An otherworldly feel that doesn't compare to Flames." He fumbled a bit with his words.

"Say, for example, our Sky-"everyone perked up at that. "-feels like a fiery-earthy nature with a hint of… Death." Everyone in the room stiffened. Skull furrowed his brow the ring on it shifting. He never noticed until now on just how his Sky was like. Just the slightest feeling that had told him that they were Magickal in the first place. But now that he truly _looked..._

Oh. Oh _wow_.

"Lackey, what did you say?" ( _What is wrong with our Sky?_ ) His head snapped up to look at the Sun, almost upsetting the balance from his two-legged chair. He leant forward bringing the chair back to its original position with a _thud._ Mammon had reappeared from the kitchen with the drinks and was silently putting them on the table. Everyone was quiet, doing their utmost to pay attention to what the stuntman had to say. Maintaining eye contact he continued to explain.

"A Magickal person's Magick can tell us who they are and what their personality is. Sometimes it can also explain one's ancestry and who they might be related to." ( _No, nothing is wrong with our Sky currently. I am not lying._ ) Everyone relaxed, the tension bleeding away from the room.

(A maid who was passing by almost collapsed from the receding bloodthirsty aura.)

Viper, having distributed the drinks and quietly drinking out of their strawberry milkshake, continued when Skull didn't know how to explain. "Ours has a hint of Death, meaning to relate to his ancestor of the Peverell brothers known for their foray with Death and Death Magick." Pausing they put the drink back on the coffee table, and reached for the small pouch as big as their head next to them.

Opening it they stuck their hand into it searching for the thing they needed. The bag itself didn't seem any different, (A lightly coloured purple with an outside pocket.) but when the Magick-user continued to reach in it, it was rather obvious it was anything _but_ normal.

It wasn't until almost their whole arm was in it did anyone stop staring. Skull had reached for his drink and was silently sipping it while trying very hard not to smile. (The small cuff to the back of his head confirmed his failure.) Verde was scribbling like mad on a small notebook he had brought with him, trying to figure out the _very_ casual break of the laws of physics. Fon had an eyebrow raised as he continued to watch the fairly amusing show of passive Magick. Collonello slowly watched with wide eyes while Lal huffed and punched him in the back, breaking him out of his shock.

With a small grunt, Mammon pulled out what they were looking for. A book popped out along with the sounds of things crashing from the bag. They grumbled a bit muttering about having to organise it again. The book was rather nondescript, dark colour with a picture of cauldron that had a...foot(?) attached to it. The title of the book, unfortunately, was in a language they didn't know. (Although it looked rather familiar to the Sun.)

"It's in Latin," Skull answered the unasked question. "The tales of Beedle the Bard. A common children story book. Matercula always used to read me it every night."

' _Matercula?'_

"A fairy tale?"

"Several. But these ones have some truth in them." They opened the book bringing it to the page they had bookmarked earlier before the meeting. On it was a picture of a triangle, a circle in it and a line going down in the middle.

"The Tale Of The Three Brothers."

**It'sfallingintoplace~***

* * *

_*SNEEZE*_

Harry rubbed his nose as he sat up on the dorm bed. Distantly, he heard Ron snort and roll over, only to continue his snoring.

' _I hope I'm not getting sick…'_

The egg by his side warmed up a bit in a constant comfort. Smiling, he picked it up in his hands. He stared at it, admiring the shifting colours in the morning sunlight. The egg was a simple clean white, but in the natural daylight, it simply _glittered_ in a rainbow of colours. At night, it pulsed with a deep orange, almost like a heartbeat. ( _It was._ )

It was that very thing that had helped _immensely_ in his nightmares for the few nights that he had stayed in the infirmary. For that, he was grateful. ( _He wouldn't disturb Aunt Poppy with his screams._ )

With the egg in hand, he blearily reached for his wand and cast the time spell. Soft, orange, glowing letters appeared in front of his eyes telling him that it was _way_ too early to be awake.

[ _6:32_ _A.M._ ]

...Why was he awake?

Harry knew with a gut feeling ( _Intuition._ ) that nothing was wrong. It was just about breakfast time in the Great Hall but he knew no one would be awake quite yet, except for a few busybodies and those that are used to it. But, well, he had never woke up as early as this for a while. ( _At least two years, wasn't it?_ )

His roommates were still sleeping, that he knew. ( _They were never early-risers._ )

Today was the last day of Hogwarts. All the students would be leaving around lunch.

Well.

All but one that is.

A soft ' _pop'_ interrupted his thoughts. There, standing on the end of the bed was Dobby. While the last he had seen the house-elf he was wearing a dirty pillowcase, he was now wearing a rather pristine cloth toga that had a signia of a shield with a large 'M' in a fancy font on it. It had two dragons on either side along with a few other designs that he couldn't make out, considering it was still dark.

The poor thing was wringing his hands, almost to the point of extreme abuse.

"D-Dobby is very sorry. Dobby did not mean to put Harry Potter in danger." The house-elf took a short breath in and, with a hesitant look on his face, did a 90-degree bow presenting his hands forward. On said hands was an envelope with the same symbol on the wax seal. On said envelope was his full name, handwritten in dark ink.

"The Malfoy Family would like to give their sincerest apologies to Harry James Potter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this here is what I call 'stalling'. At least that's what it feels to me. Also, I had no planning whatsoever that I would be changing how the curse works oops.
> 
> P.S. I have no clue about boarding schools of any type. Kehe.
> 
> Oh and yes, I know that intuition is a blood-type thing only meant for Vongola blood. I'll explain (mebbe) later.
> 
> P.P.S. Should I mention it's really hard to remember exact events in the HP books?
> 
> Extra Note:
> 
> I wonder who'll realise which is right or wrong~
> 
> Extra Slightly Important Note:
> 
> Please dear readers, this story can't get written by just me. I'm not a good writer so any suggestions or ideas to include in this, is much appreciated. I'd even like some criticisms. Flames too, if I can find good advice in the ashes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Timey Wimey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neh, I'm thinking of special something for those few Magick-Flame users. Tell me what you think your Flame is and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> *Throws a bunch of puzzle pieces at you, some of which are missing or have no relevant picture to the rest.*
> 
> Here are a few questions answered, if somewhat. Be Warned it jumps around a lot through time so read carefully.  
> Enjoy!

_ December 22, 1992, Malfoy mansion _

"Draco, do you remember the book that I was planning on destro-"

Lucius Malfoy, Family Head of the Malfoy family, a member of the board of governors, second best advisor to the minister of magic, walked into Draco Malfoy near strangling their best house-elf, Dobby.

"...Should I ask?" Draco whipped his head to his father, deftly trying and failing to shove Dobby behind him.

"F-father." Silently, the elder Malfoy crossed his arms arching an eyebrow that was scarily similar to his close friend, Severus Snape.

"An explanation please?" The young Slytherin shuffled, looking down at the ground guiltily.

"Well…" Dobby looked distressed, right to the point of pulling on his ears again.

"Stop that." Immediately, the house-elf dropped his hands, his big eyes staring apologetically at him.

"Dobby is sorry." The Head Malfoy shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in brief, momentary weakness.

"I suppose I can ignore that for now." He walked into the room coming to stand in front of the pair. The pair relaxed until they got a good look at elder Malfoy's face. His expression was something to be feared.

"Do explain what all the fuss is about."

Draco Malfoy and Dobby the house-elf both gulped.

* * *

 A letter was delivered to seven individuals by the Vindice. (Thus giving all of the said individual's heart attacks.) On it was a small signature of Flame that identified it as Luce who sent it.

_Vorremmo invitare cordialmente i membri del Arcobaleno a:_

_Boscolo Exedra Roma Hotel 1867_

_Cordiali saluti, Il ottava testa di Giglio Nero Famiglia_

{We would like to cordially invite members of the Arcobaleno to:

Boscolo Exedra Roma Hotel

Sincerely, The eighth Giglio Nero Family head}

* * *

_ May 30, 1992, Hogwarts _

It was the second day after Harry woke up that Madam Pomphrey confronted the boy.

"Harry."

The boy in question was busy trying to catch up a bit on his homework, and while Poppy was pleased to see such a thing, she wanted to nip this in the bud before Harry could forget. What she had read in the results…

Harry looked up, a quill hanging from his nibbling lips. Ink dripped slightly onto his herbology paper.

"Yeah?" She smiled slightly at the picture before her and brought her wand out. Spelling the curtains close (And thus activating privacy wards.) she sat down in the chair next to his bed. Her face took a more serious turn.

"I need to tell you the results."

Immediately he straightened, quill dropping from his mouth and eyes trained on her. Parchment paper was held in her hands, presumably the spell results. She handed it to the now attentive Harry. He took the paper quickly reading it out. His eyes widened.

"I..I died?"

"For three minutes."

"But I'm still alive?"

"It is what it says."

A small, quiet, minute.

She sighed grimly at the tears that were sliding down his cheeks and gently pulled him in for a hug.

**[** **_Was Hogwarts really safe?_ ** **]**  

* * *

 

_ After the Meeting _

Silently Viper cast a translation spell at the book in their hands enabling it easier for the others to read. A deft hand snatched the book out of the Mists hands once they explained what they did. Dark eyes quickly scanned the story, speed reading it. And paused.

"This is rather morbid for a children's story book." They shrugged.

"You get what you have." Fon leant over the Sun's shoulder reading a few lines of the story it was open to.

"The Warlock's Hairy Heart?"

Absentmindedly, Skull answered. He was flipping through a rather thick book that was in what seemed to be archaic english. "I didn't like that one much. Too sad." He was sipping on the drink he had ordered. Chocolate milk. The Storm looked up.

"Which one _do_ you like?"

"The Fountain of Fair Fortune. It's the one after that."

"Hm."

After a minute or two of quiet fidgeting, the Rains silently joined behind the Sun and Storm.

A second.

Verde silently walked behind them to join in reading the magical storytale book.

And so the Ex-Arcobaleno had a small quiet reading session.

(Viper silently made a note to charge them a hefty amount of money for both the translation and reading the book. Once they were done of course.)

* * *

_ June 4th, 1992, Hogwarts _

Hermione blinked, halfway through a breath nearly choking on the vile liquid that was in her mouth.

"Easy, dearie. I know it tastes terrible but it will help with any stiffness in your body." Quickly she obeyed, anything to get the taste out and swallowed down the strong-tasting potion. The bottle was placed on the small table next to her on the bed she was in. The moment she finished she opened her mouth, a question on her lips, only to get handed another potion much smaller than the other and a soothing milky turquoise. The hand holding it was none other than Harry Potter, her best friend since last year. There was a blanket around him signifying that he too was in the hospital wing and not just for having been here for Hermione.

"Calming Draught. It'll help with, by my guess, something you'll remember in a minute." Slowly she shook her head sipping at the (surprisingly) sweet potion. The matron had walked away caring to the other students who, in their own beds were beginning to stir.

Remember what…? Looking down at her hands she slowly unclenched her free one, the trembling in them slowly going away. She remembered hissing and of yellow eyes in the glassy reflection. And darkness. And then she remembered what Harry was talking about. She put the glass bottle on the side table. What happened next was _completely_ expected.

Slowly, ever so slowly she turned to face Harry a creaking sound seeming to come from her. A shadowed expression showed on her face hiding any expression she might be holding in her eyes. Said boy chuckled nervously taking a small scoot back into the chair he was in.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask if you heard everything even if you were petrified would I?"

"Harry. James. Potter." Her glare rivaled that of Professor Snape's. Harry shivered. It's never a good mood if he was comparing Hermione to Snape.

" _W_ h **a** _t_ W **e** _r_ e yoU THINKING!?" The calming draught did nothing to stop her yelling.

"It wasn't that ba-"

"Not bad my bloody-!"

"Language, Ms. Granger." Her mouth snapped shut. The dark wizard kept walking, in his hands several more potions of the same colour as the ones being administered to the other petrified students and cat.

She was still glaring. Harry just laughed dispelling any anger she had. Huffing she pulled in the wizard for a tight hug, relishing the fact that he was real and not her imagination.

"I'm so glad you got through it okay." Silently, he returned the favour gripping slightly at her school robes with one hand, the other still in the folds of the blanket.

"Me too." His eyes, still slightly red from crying, closed in content happiness. Everything will be okay.

"Me too."

* * *

_ Before the Meeting _

It was just the Mist and Cloud right now.

The others have yet to arrive and Luce was out finishing up loose ends.

They sat across from each other, Viper on the stuffed chair, Skull on the couch. The bedroom lights were turned off. They sat in a contemplating silence.

( _No one has noticed as much, but they were the best of friends, being who they are._ )

"..."

Abruptly Skull looked up opening his mouth to speak. Viper beat him to it.

"Our Sky." Skull paused, mouth opened in small wonder. Viper slowly pushed it closed with one hand. Shaking his head, he spoke.

"You noticed?" The Magick user scoffed.

"Of course."

"Should we tell them?"

"What do you think?" Sarcasm was evident. The Cloud rubbed the back of his head.

"Stupid question, sorry."

"..."

"Do you think our Sky is a childe?" He fiddled with the piercings on his ear.

"...It's likely. They're _near_ Hogwarts if anything. " Skull groaned putting his face in his hands.

"So not only is our Sky a Childe-"

"They might not be." Skull glared at the Magick-user.

"-But it's pretty much obvious that they're a _civilian._ "

Silence reigned in the room as the spoken thought sank in. The Mist groaned, dropping their head and rubbing at their temples.

"I'm not sure whether to feel sorry for who'll they'll meet or be extremely wary."

They were all well aware of how, ah, _unhinged_ they acted sometimes. They didn't know if it would apply the same to the mysterious Sky or how they would react to something they wouldn't know about.

A soft knock on the entrance door stopped whatever else that was to be thought.

* * *

_ July 26, 1991, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging _

"Mr. Potter?"

Sluggishly, Harry opened his eyes at the bright light invading his cupboard. Without his glasses, he couldn't see much, and all bets were off about what he could see. What he did see though, was almost like a dream. A bright golden form interspersed with streaks of blue and pink slowly bent forward, putting a hand on his feverish forehead and recoiling from the heat.

Distantly he could hear the screeches of his aunt Petunia and the quiet whimpering of Dudley, but all he could do was focus on the pretty colours of this human.

( _He knew they were human, he's seen similar with auntie and uncle and Dudley, though they were less bright then this._ )

"Pretty…" The figure chuckled although it was slightly strained.

"I do not think I would call myself pretty although, I am rather sprightly at my age."

"Mm…"

Harry blinked.

Then he was in the human's arms as they were standing and facing the inside of the house. With its back turned was a _huge_ cat ( _It was almost as tall as the ceiling!_ ) a flaming red with marks of yellow. It was hissing and spitting, but he knew that that one was as calm as the storm on its outer appearance. In his delirious state, it was no surprise that he said what he said.

"Kitty…" abruptly the cat stilled and slowly turned to face them.

"He has a rather high fever, Minerva." The cat opened its maw. A female voice poured out.

"But how…?" Slowly Harry lifted his arms to the cat. Slurring his words, he explained.

"Yur the kitty that waz alwayz on the wall…" The cat slowly approached and physical ( _blurry_ ) arms reached out to take him. Once his hands were free the gold figure set to silencing his aunt and Dudley, bringing out ( _what he guessed_ _was_ ) a stick that simply _shone_ a brilliant dark obsidian colour with flecks of dark green.

Harry blinked.

And suddenly he was outside in the rain...but he wasn't getting wet. The water droplets would hit his skin leaving a cooling sensation but it rolled off like oil on a duck's back. ( _He learned that on a telly program one late night when Uncle fell asleep._ ) Looking up he saw the cat was still holding him, it's nose pressed against his sweaty forehead. He giggled.

"Tickles…"

He blinked.

And everything was swirling and twirling and he was being squeezed and he was suffocating and _it hurts_ and-

Harry blinked.

Tilted his head to the ground and emptied the rest of the burnt egg and stale bread he had for breakfast from his stomach. The arms holding him jumped back a bit.

"Oh, my!"

Harry blinked.

Blessed, cold, **_Darkness._ **

* * *

  _Heir Potter,_

_The Malfoy Family would like to offer our sincere apologies for the disturbances of our House-Elf Dobby. What he has done was without our permission and our knowing. Although he has done it with no malice in mind, we have been notified that it has done more harm than good. We have rectified that and will make sure it does not happen again._

_Enclosed is a formal invite to our Summer Gala. We hope to see you there._

_Signed,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Head of the Malfoy Family_

* * *

  _The Malfoy Family would like to formally invite_

**_Harry James Potter_ **

_To the annual Summer Gala On June 27th, 1:30 PM_

_Signed,_

_Lucius V. Malfoy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2020
> 
> The Vindice did it as a favour from Luce. (Don't ask how she got it.)
> 
> Anyone ever notice that the Giglio Nero is called Black Lily? Probably. Just thought it was something cool. Oh and that's all google translate there. I know jack shite on Italian.
> 
> And no, almost none of the HP cast besides Harry and a choice few are Flame-active.  
> Has anyone noticed what I've been doing yet?
> 
> Please, give me your opinion on this story.


	6. Ponder, Wander, and Letters

_Taken from "_ **The Here's and Know-how's of Flames and Magick.** "  _Translated version, Author, Unknown._

_[...] Flames cannot be seen by those, not 'Flame-active'. It is the opposite of Magick in which any being can see._

_[...] It is known that our Flames is another thing entirely, compared to Magick and yet both are intrinsically similar, being that both are part of the soul. The Flames, in a way,_ is  _the soul (See:_ Dying Will _) while the Magick resides merely in a physical sense in our body (right below the heart and close to the stomach) and is only connected to the soul. Either way, they are both a part of the body._

_It is also the reason as to why many Magick users cannot use their Flames or vice versa._

_[...] Magick being of an 'outer' power acts as a wall to that of the Flames of which are 'inner' power, thus disabling any Magickals to use any of their Flames. Save for the few known._

_[...]-really a miracle in all senses that there_ any  _Magickal-Flame users in this world._

_[...] Where Magick and Flames both cooperated in the body rather than restricting either one and giving the vessel equal power over both._

* * *

It was a sunny day today. The thestrals had retreated into the shade of the forbidden forest and Hagrid was tending to the giant squid in the lake, throwing the occasional slab of raw beef ("specially ordered!") into its murky depths for the kracken to eat. Sprout was in the greenhouses, as usual, tending to the newer "sprouts" (excuse the pun) that she had recently got. Overhead the occasional cloud floated along casting small shadows on the ground below.

It was summer at Hogwarts.

A shadow, far faster than a cloud, darted above the chicken coop near Hagrid's shed, the chickens barely twitching at the regular occurrence. ( _Although the roosters seemed to growl a bit at it. A rooster growling. Huh._ )

Said shadow belonged to one Harry Potter getting some fresh air after doing a good amount of his homework inside the castle. Summer or no, his teachers all wanted him to do his work before playtime.

' _It's like having a lot of parents.'_  Was his first thought when both Aunt Poppy and Aunt Minerva had told him to do his work before anything else. Even Flitwick had told him to work on his charms essay before he came back from some yearly meeting. He wouldn't be back for a week. Having never experienced this, Harry was inclined to agree that it was rather nice despite the nagging. ( _So many strong colours, it was so-what's the word?- fascinating to see in so many humans._ )

( _And well, he never did have parents after all._   _It was a package deal._ )

The only reason he was ever let out was that he was starting to get fidgety and couldn't concentrate on his work after the first two hours. Aunt Minerva 'Minnie' had rather reluctantly let him out to 'get some fresh air' for at least an hour 'or there will be consequences young man.' Exact words, right there.

And so here he was, on his broom. Flips, loop-de-loops, the Wronski feint, and once, above the lake he just  _dropped,_  stopping at the last moment. Having discarded his shoes at his summer room he lived in, his toes were the only thing to get wet.

He leaned down on his broom, finally slowing down after the adrenaline rush. Almost lazily he looked down at the lake, trailing his fingers in the blessedly cold waters, waving a hello to Hagrid, who was on the other side of the lake. The half-giant had grinned, waving the meat in his hands before throwing it out onto the lake. A long tentacle had grabbed it out of the air and quickly brought it down under.

For the past few days, Harry had simply relaxed. After the hectic year he's had, he felt like he deserved at least a  _small_  break. And really, with the letter he got, his summer was going to be at least a  _little_ amusing. ( _It was a feeling, excitement and anticipation. For what, he didn't know but he was definitely going._ ) The only problem was  _how._ He wasn't sure Aunt Minnie was going to let him go. Maybe Professor Dumbledore could let him…?

The headmaster had, later on, sent him a "care package" of sorts for Fawkes. While Harry had still been wary of him, he had been grateful nonetheless for the delivery by owl and had sent a thank you note back to the old wizard. The package had been a small shrunken box filled with several books on the caring of Pheonixes ( _He was pretty sure that these were really rare considering the condition of the books_ ) along with a bag meant to hold magical eggs specifically, that way Harry could easily carry the egg around without worry. A small paper on the side had listed what it was and the spells that were on it. ( _Waterproof, Cushioning charms and actual cushions, Heating Charms, Unbreaking etc._ ) He had the bag on him right now, a rope tying the bag securely to his chest so it wouldn't fly all over in his broom-riding antics.

The young wizard sat up and began to fly his way back to the castle.

And he began to think.

' _Aunt Poppy will never let me, she's still worried about my health- I don't blame her, I_ died  _after all-'_

He started to move in little waves; zigzags, comfortably sitting on his broom. Lost in thought.

Harry wasn't able to ask any questions, Dobby had disappeared while he was reading the letter. He didn't tell anyone just yet. He knew Ron would probably be either jealous or sympathetic to his plight. Hermione would just tell him to be careful. ( _Although she might act the same as Aunt Poppy._ ) And, while he might have been worried that it was some prank, he had later on been confronted by Draco himself who had personally apologized with a red face ( _in private_ ) for both Dobby and his own behaviour. So yes, he did believe it.

( _And now, Draco and he were...tentative acquaintances. "Associates!"_ )

( _In all honesty, he didn't think the Malfoys would take it that far._ )

Speaking of, Draco was probably going to be at that Gala, considering his dad is the one hosting it. He wondered if they could be better(?) friends...

"Harry!" Breaking out of the trance, he looked up to be a mere foot from the castle's walls. With a rough turn, he managed to slide to a stop with a 'pomf' against it, protecting the precious cargo in his lap.

' _That was close…'_  It was a good thing he was going slower than he usually flew. With a sigh of relief, he quickly dismounted from his broom and turned to look at the source of the voice. There at the wooden doors to Hogwarts with hands on her hips was Sybill Trelawney. With long curly reddish-brown hair she was a rather short woman. A professor of divination, her classroom sat up in a tall tower and always smelled slightly of burned herbs and other scents as such. She wasn't wearing her overly long scarves at the moment ( _It was probably too hot, even for her_ ) and her fake glasses were tucked away in her shirt.

"My goodness Harry," she walked forward, a chuckle in her voice. "you must, most certainly, be more careful next time!"

When he first saw her he rarely held much thought of the lady-with-many-scarfs much less held any conversation with the distant woman. He only truly noticed her when she had once saved a book from landing on his head in the Hogwarts library and her from a crystal ball dropping to the ground. Later on, after asking other higher years about her had found her to be called the 'batty professor with an easy grade.' At the time he had thought it rather weird but, having once overheard a class session, ( _Her class was in a tower!...Don't ask how he got there_ ) he was almost inclined to agree. Had he not met her before the school year, he would have.

( _Her mask was almost as strange as to why she had it in the first place._ )

With broom in hand, he approached the Divination Professor, sheepish grin on his face.

"Thanks, Professor Trelawney..." She smiled and ruffled his hair, ignoring the indignant yelp.

"It is of no worry child, but please, do not wander in the dreams of the day too much else you will be in greater harm than a bruised nose." He nodded, smiling at her odd words as always.

"I'll try not to." With a sigh, the lady stretched a bit seeming to relax in the small shade that Hogwarts offered.

"I will be off now." Harry tilted his head, whispering a favour of the house elves to put the broom back to the school shed.

"Where to?" The broom disappeared the moment he let go of it. Sybill didn't notice.

"I'm going out to Diagon alley and to grab some herbs for meditation."

"The really smelly ones you use in class?" She waved her hands.

"No, no those are merely meant to make one's mind relax. I am in need of ones for concentration." Harry frowned.

"You know some of them give headaches instead." She smiled and continued to walk towards the gates. He watched her go.

"I know." After a few minutes of silence, Harry turned around and entered the castle.

' _I'll worry about that later. For now, Homework.'_

* * *

"Master." Lucius paused in his reading, putting a finger on the word he was last on. Looking up, he saw Dobby twiddling his fingers, a plain white envelope in between them. It seems the elf took his words to heart on bad habits.

"Yes?" A rhetorical question really, the obvious was there.

"A letter, from Snake-san master." His eyebrow rose.

' _Oh?'_

Plucking it from the elf's hands, Dobby left with a small pop. The letter had no addressee, only a word in familiar handwriting. Lucius carefully slit it with a letter opener and pulled out the paper inside. The other eyebrow rose to join its brethren.

_Chiaro,_

_It has been awhile since I have contacted you._

_I am in need of your assistance[...]_

"To the point as always." He chuckled, a deep huff of amusement. "It has been a long time Viper." He took a sip of his tea pausing briefly at the next few sentences. His eyes widened.

_I have found my Sky. It is the cause of why I am writing you today. Unfortunately, I do not-_

"-Know who they look like…" The man chuckled again.

"How interesting…"

"Father?" He looked up. At the door was Draco Malfoy. It seemed like the boy had been prepared to talk to him for a while.

"Yes?" The boy seemed to fidget.

"D-did Potter send a reply yet?" The man stood from his chair, putting his cup down with a small clink. The letter was placed next to it. With a snap of his fingers, another house-elf appeared.

"Master?"

"Please bring the letter that Mr Potter has sent."

"Yes, master." And with two soft pops, the elf was gone and back, letter in hand.

"Give it to Draco, please." With a small pause, the house elf approached Draco. With an almost unnoticeable tremble to the boy's hands and a small uncertainty in his eyes, he took the letter and opened it. Lucius took that time to take another sip of his drink. A small whoop could be heard as the former death eater watched his son do an almost unnoticeable jig.

"Draco." The boy froze, his back ramrod straight. A hastily made bow followed.

"Sorry father." Another huff of amusement.

"Only in your room, Draco." The boy nodded. His straight face was almost perfect.

"I will be going now, father." Lucius nodded, dismissing him.

With a small smile, he picked his book back up and continued to read. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his son quickly exit the library, a big grin on the thirteen-year old's face.

' _Things will surely be interesting now that you are back in play.'_

* * *

_The Malfoy Family would like to formally invite_

_**Mammon Di Viper** _

_To the Annual Summer Gala On June 27th, 1:30 PM_

_Signed,_

_Lucius V. Malfoy_

_Head of the Malfoy Family_

Mammon snorted.

"You went with  _that_ name Lucius?" A note fell out with the letter.

_I have invited some very promising people that may potentially be yours. Have faith friend._

"Tch." A knock interrupted any of their thoughts.

"Come in." Skull peeked his head around the corner.

"Did your informant reply?" They nodded.

"Yes. I will be seeing them on the 27th." Skull blinked.

"That was fast." The mist laughed.

"He always was eager." They smiled.

_Soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a poll! On fanfi ction.net Go check it out sometime, it's crucial to the story.
> 
> Also, fun fact: I was so very close to Trelawney speak in rhymes. Close, but then that would hold no relevance at all! :D
> 
> Also, Harry gets lost a lot when exploring the castle or going to another classroom.
> 
> And Chiaro I think means light in Italian


	7. Pride isn't something you can surrender

 

* * *

"Now, remember, I will always be there, by your side. You merely need to speak should you need anything." Cloth rustled as they slipped over slowly growing shoulders.

"I know, Professor." Minerva frowned, adjusting another sleeve with a tug. Really, she was very much against this. The only reason she was even letting him go was that she was coming with him as the 'Plus One'. The boy fidgeted slightly, picking at the sleeves in a nervous gesture. Her frown deepened. Gently, she pried the fingers away from her hard work.

"Stop that. You'll ruin the stitching at this rate." Harry paused, fingers still in the grasp of the Gryffindor Head of House's hand.

"Something's going to happen." He whispered.

Her frown decreased and eyes softened. Harry had always seemed to have an instinct to know of things happening, whether it was Ms Granger getting attacked by a Troll, or when the youngest Weasley had gotten sick and no one else seemed to have noticed.

( _She had promised herself to always listen to him. Especially after what she did. She had almost lost three of her cubs in that very first year because of her ignorance._ )

Slowly, she hugged the small boy she already considered a grandson. Ignoring the sudden stiffness, ( _He still wasn't used to physical contact. She was determined to fix that. Slowly-but-surely._ ) she spoke.

"I will make sure that you will not be harmed." A few minutes passed in silence. And just when she was about to let go, hesitant arms slowly wrapped around her.

"...Thank you."

* * *

Welcome, Mr Potter." The blonde wizard stared down slightly at the 12-year-old boy. _Well_ , Lucius mused, _at least he knows what to wear_ , as he looked at the formal robes that while was professional was safe for the summer heat, temperature spells notwithstanding. He nodded, aiming a pleasant smile to his old Professor and the nervous (- _He was just a_ child. _Even he didn't think of putting that much pressure on his own child, whatwasDumbledorethinking-_ ) Harry Potter.

"Welcome to the Annual Summer Gala."

He smiled, bowing slightly while gesturing to the rest of the guests who had all paused what they were doing to stare. They all moved on within the minute, with only the occasional glance. A small click summoned a house-elf who had then taken both of his newest guests' coats. When offered to take the bag Potter was holding, the twelve-year-old had gently refused. From the magic that seemed to practically emanate from the bag, he would guess it was something important to him.

"Would you, perhaps, like an introduction?" He held a hand out, kissing the back of his old professor's hand, as was etiquette. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed that the boy was looking about. Perhaps for Draco…?

"If you are looking for Draco, he will be near the back of the room with his other acquaintances from Hogwarts." Potter's head snapped to look at him, a red tinge on the boy-who-live's face. He slowly nodded, answering his question before pausing and looking up to Minerva, who upon looking about had nodded her consent.

"I will be nearby if you need anything?" Potter nodded before slowly making his way through the crowd to where Lucius could spot his son casually chatting with his friends. He straightened turning once again to the Professor and making eye contact with the witch.

"I can assure you that I will not allow any of my guests to come to harm." She stared back with an equal intensity that once again reminded him of the Motherly lion of Gryffindor. It almost made him think that she was performing Legilimency, and he would believe it if she had learned it. After a minute the woman relaxed, giving a regal nod before walking towards and off to the side a small group of people who were in the middle of a discussion. From what he could see, it looked to be old acquaintances of hers.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he looked to where his friend had sat for the past hours. His vision slowly slid past and back to where Harry Potter was walking.

...Huh.

* * *

Draco was nervous.

Sorry.

Draco _is_ nervous. He knew that Potter- " _Harry! Call me Harry!"-_ was coming. He had been told himself that he was coming, had read the letter that had accepted the invitation in all its formal glory. Of course, it didn't show to his many friends and family around his age that he was chattering too. Father had said it was best to not show weaknesses around those he didn't trust. He did trust Theo and Blaise, but the others he did not. So, therefore, he continued to chat listening to the little gossips and new connections being formed.

The small click-clacks on the marble floor had him looking up to the approaching figure. He had to visibly hold himself back from throwing a sarcastic remark at the boy. With as much dignity as a thirteen-year-old could do, he stood to his feet. The other walked forward until they faced each other. His other friends had fallen silent, preferring to watch and see where this went. Green met silver, and Draco smiled. He raised his hand, an introduction and a retry. Potter took it and they shook.

"Welcome to the Summer Gala, Potter." Harry smiled.

"It's a pleasure being here."

* * *

For good measure, they decided to arrive late. It wasn't in them to do that but they had wanted to meet their Sky soon and letting everyone arrive first seemed like the way to go. With a silent nod to Lucius who let them through, they walked forward, subtle, _invisible,_ flames of violet floating throughout the growing magical crowd. Spotting a chair, they sat, content with waiting until they found who they wanted.

A few hours passed in a similar fashion as they waited patiently for the long-awaited meeting. ( _They didn't know how but what seemed a slim chance, they knew it was right._ )

Viper did not notice a small figure, so well hidden by his protector-turned-egg that what would have been an overflow of Sky had turned merely a trickle. Mammon did not notice him pause, as one of the less watched Mist Flames brushed past him. They did not notice as he slowly walked towards them ( _And being followed by two others._ ) until he was ten feet away from the silent Mist user.

_**There.** _

The mist user almost snapped their neck looking for the source. The _HomeWarmthSkyThereMySky._

And their eyes met green. A deep viridian, far darker than Verde's mixed with the small burning coals of orange fire. A sign that this person was at the very least a latent _Sky._

_Their Sky._

They almost fell out of their chair. But with a barely held composure, they took one step towards the wide-eyed figure. ( _Skull was right, it was a child and one they knew._ )

They had barely avoided the _whizz_ of a spell as it flew past their head.

* * *

It was the screaming that broke his vision from the hooded person with triangle tattoos. Aunt Minerva silently hissed, quickly walking up to the pair and drawing out her wand in defence. A flick of her wrist had a shield up that barely blocked the incoming spell. Draco, who was standing next to him, flinched only to stare wide-eyed at the sickly red splashing against the magic shield. With a small whimper, he whispered:

"Death Eater."

* * *

He paused, mid-sentence in talking with another of his connections. (A wealthy man who held a part of the Quidditch store that Draco always liked.) A disturbance in the back of his mind. As Head of the Malfoy family, he also held control of the wards surrounding every home the Family owned. And someone had breached the wards of the building the Gala was in. A.K.A. where he was right now. The ballroom doors slammed open forcefully by magic and several figures wearing tattered black cloaks and cracked masks, ( _poor rendition of a Death Eater's_ ) poured inside

That's when the spells began to fly. Witch and Wizard alike screamed, terror from a past war overcoming their senses. An almighty scramble for the only fireplace in the place knocked quite a few people over to be at mercy of the fancy boots and high heels. It was only after one or two got injured did Malfoy finally act.

With a huff, he slammed the bottom of his cane to the ground activating the dormant wards into active and creating a shimmering purple barrier between him, the guests, and the manic terrorisers.

" _What is the meaning of this._ " A barely concealed anger seemed to leak from his voice as it effectively silenced the room. Lucius Malfoy was not a happy man. With all the dignity of a well-raised man, he slowly walked in front of the cowering guests, scoffing inwardly at their stupidity. Did they not see how weak these sad excuses for death eaters were? Half of them barely had skin for dirt! Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a small shimmer of what he presumed was Mammon slowly making their way behind the deranged wizards.

He left the evacuating to his house-elves, and- as he faced the invaders- Professor McGonagall.

_Just need to buy time..._

A few of his other guests had long left, out to alert the Aurors, Minerva protecting and moving the rest with a calm efficiency that came with herding hundreds of children. A few of his house-elves has begun helping the few that fell to their feet. His cane clicked against the marble floor as he turned to face the masked wizards. They themselves had seemed to crowd around what looked like the saner of the group as they all started to mutter spells and spells at the powerful defensive magic. It seemed like this was planned, dumb brutes or no. He shifted slightly, feeling every magic that seemed to strike the barrier.

With a glare, he spoke: "Those who are not invited must _leave_."

The one closest to him cackled.

"Oh~? and why should we listen to the _blood traitor?_ " An unnamed Death Eater spoke. He didn't even recognise the scraggly man beyond the very obvious Death mark on the forearm.

' _Must be a lackey gone mad.'_ He thought. Absently, he flicked his wrist slightly. The barrier slowly started shrinking on the _stultus._ They fought back just as harshly. Small beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. He could only hold the spell for so long. The shield was meant to contain only. And by the beating it was getting, it wouldn't last long. On a side note, at least he knew to strengthen the wards before something like this were to happen again. He clicked his tongue.

Really, what terrible timing.

* * *

Mr Malfoy ( _Burning purple and white_ ) was struggling.

" _Potter!"_ Draco hissed, tugging lightly on Harry's sleeve. "C'mon! While father still has them down!" Harry ignored him focusing instead on Lucius' hand that was gripping the cane very tightly.

Reaching a hand out, it only required a mere touch before static ran through his body. Harry staggered, being held up by a startled Draco. Minerva did not take notice busy as she was with her self-assigned task. Weakly he grabbed the young purebloods sleeve.

"C'mon, Draco, let's go…" With wide eyes, Draco walked back towards McGonagall, dragging Harry by his arm. As they left, the older Malfoy had straightened up and looked far more energized. The invisible barrier had flashed a brilliant orange. It was brief and quick and barely noticed other than a few pairs of stunned blinking. Lucius had taken it in stride and merely kept up the ruse.

"What brings you to my humble abode?" _Who dares attack a Malfoy home?_

The deranged DE's seemed to be getting more frustrated. It seems the plan wasn't working, evidenced by the now frantic spell weaving.

"Why should we tell you!?" The same person that had spoken spat at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"You should very well know _why_." Shaming or not he was... _well-known_ back in the war. At least these low-life's should know of him. The group refused to answer, wary and panicked movement portraying the mood.

And it was over within minutes.

In one minute their eyes had clouded over. The room had gone silent as the Death Eaters froze. Suddenly and without warning, they collapsed in screams, faces scrunched up in fear and horror as visions and hallucinations attacked their mind and emotions. What they could see had turned them into a sobbing and begging mess to make-it- _stop_... Mammon was rather vicious in their anger. He sighed as the shield dropped down. He wrinkled his nose. It seems some of them had lost control of their bowels. You could smell the piss in the air as many of them laid down in the foetal position while others whimpered or were still screaming. At the same time, the Auror's ( _Finally_ ) arrived back through the floo with wands at the ready. Things were alright now.

And in all the mess, the Mist had long since left, annoyed by the attack as they had _finally_ found what they needed but at the same time, they didn't. They had lost him.

For now, that would have to do.

* * *

Harry was tired. Something _did_ happen, but that wasn't what he was expecting. The 'Death Eaters' as Draco ( _shimmering red, like Ron's, interlocked by the white webs of magic._ ) called them, invading the Gala? He expected that. The sudden need to help Mr Malfoy was not. The meeting of _someoneyouwillhavefunwith_ was...not _really_ anticipated, but he knew that he was meeting _someone_. Was this what Fawkes meant when he said that he'll be meeting them. _Were_ they one of them? Maybe.

Right now though, he was really tired…

He'll think about it later.

* * *

Minerva didn't know what to think. She had known and yet, what had overcome her to let them go anyways? ' _Perhaps-_ ' as she glanced over the sleeping form of Harry Potter, with a Draco Malfoy sitting beside the bed ' _-It was because he had rarely asked for much and that Harry was determined to go, despite his own ominous words.'_ She fingered lightly at her wand as Lady Malfoy came tumbling out of the floo and into the school infirmary in panic. She had stood and safely guided her to where young Malfoy sat and the two had hugged each other in relief.

Maybe that was why. But all thoughts of ' _why'_ left her as the bag the Harry held with him gave a loud, muffled _crack_. She glanced up as the small wizard began to stir. She stared, waiting to see what would happen next.

* * *

Lucius was jittery. It didn't show of course, as he answered the Auror's questions and was checked upon by a healer. The magic he held within himself was bouncy and seemed very eager to move. Mammon had long since left-he suspected that he had to pay for the hand later on- and it was just him. Dear Narcissa had already checked on him and had gone to where Draco had left with Harry Potter.

_As for the 'boy-wonder' himself…_

With a bow, the magical police had left with their luggage and he sagged into the nearest chair. A click of the fingers had a house-elf bringing a warm cup of tea. Shaking hands took a slow sip of the calming potion tea. He sighed.

How bothersome.

* * *

A roaring fire had all manners of weapons pointing to the green flames. They didn't immediately lower when the familiar hooded figure walked _out_ of the flames. Skull, from his spot on the couch, spoke.

"Did you find 'em?" Viper nodded.

"I have. But I'll need to go to the bank to get something." Guns were lowered and voices were raised as they tried to speak all at once. They rubbed the bridge of their nose, sighing.

Here we go again.

* * *

 


End file.
